


On Fire

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Together, Jinguji and Jesse-kun and Myuto-kun and Kajiyama-kun had probably eaten enough spicy food to kill someone.</i>  Set after Gamushara episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Jinchan is silly. Written for [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

Together, he and Jesse-kun and Myuto-kun and Kajiyama-kun had probably eaten enough spicy food to kill someone, Jinguji thought. He wasn't sure how he had survived, really, with the way his tongue and lips and nose and basically his entire head felt like they were on fire. But they had won, they'd proved themselves stronger than Kouchi and Fu and Kishi and Matsukura, and even if it felt like his tongue would never feel normal again, he had won those bragging rights!

Pulling out his phone, he typed out a text to Reia. _im the strongest, manliest junior!!!_ He added a flame emoticon for good measure. Everyone would see when the segment aired how strong he'd been, and then all the pain would be worth it... Pouting down at his phone for a moment, he sent another text. _do u have any ice cream at your house?_ There was nothing un-manly about wanting to eat some ice cream now, right?

"Can't take the heat?" said a voice from behind him, and Jinguji frowned, turning to see Matsukura smirking at him, standing on his toes to read his texts over his shoulder.

"Whatever, my team won! And I probably drank the least water of all of us!" Jinguji shot back, shoving his phone in his pocket and crossing his arms. "And I'm not the one whose mascara is running~" Whatever Matsukura said, Reia was totally going to be impressed when he texted back!

Turning to Jesse-kun and Myuto-kun for another victory fist-bump, he heard Kishi talking to Fu off to the side. "My tongue hurts," Kishi was saying, leaning his head on Fu's shoulder as Fu pet his hair. "Why does my tongue hurt...?" He wasn't sure how Kishi could possibly not know why his tongue hurt, but no matter how much water he'd actually drunk, Jinguji thought, at least he was definitely way stronger than that.


End file.
